


L'amour est un soleil

by Nekyuketsuki



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lamento Secret Santa 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9008629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekyuketsuki/pseuds/Nekyuketsuki
Summary: This is the first encounter between Kaltz and Verg and the evolution of this one





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's the first time I participate to a Secret Santa and I write in English, I hope you all will enjoy this story, I personnaly enjoyed to write this story !  
> Merry Christmas to prismatic0re ! I hope you will like it !

The forest, the trees, the bush, his legs, even his mind, everything was blurry and happened quickly. He tripped on a root, the panic rose within him and suddenly everything turned black, only black and silence. The first thing he sensed was the cold air against his skin, and went up to tickle his nose. His second sense requested was his hearing, a voice he didn’t know.

“Kaltz, are you okay? It seems you had a nightmare.” The voice was deep and rude for Kaltz, nonetheless his tone was full of worry. He opened his eyes, ready to see the world, and the person who talked to him, he turned his head in the direction of the voice and opened his eyes: there was a man, his height was nearly the same as him, he had some of weird clothes, and the most surprising thing were his horns. It was surely a demon, maybe one of those who the inhabitants worship in Meigi. He was not afraid of him: he just faced one at his own village and the one of his wife… Thinking about this, where were Kaya and his newborn son? 

“Ka...ya…” He coughed and was surprised at the difficulty to talk, maybe he had slept for a moment. He tried to rise his body but the demon put his hands on the blanket and told him not to rush his “new” body. The term “new” was strange to Kaltz. He tried to think about it but he dozed off again.

At his second waking, it was the night and the silence was still very heavy in the room. He was alone but the door was open, maybe the demon went outside. He didn’t felt exhausted or anything, he felt like a person who had a great and repairing sleep. Footsteps could be heard in the room next to the one he was in: they came closer, and the demon appeared again with some food and water. He put it on the drawer and started to talk to him.

“This is for you, eat. You slept for 2 weeks, I saved your soul after your death Meigi cat. Concerning your wife, her soul passed away. For your information, my name is Verg, I think it’s better for you to know it since we are going to see each other for some years from now…” 

Too much at once, he was now devastated by this one important information, the death of his wife. A dominant sadness now took control of him, drawing tears at the corner of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I understand your sorrow.” Verg was not like that habitually but here, he was really caring for Kaltz. Even him didn’t understood why, but he watched over him for some months now. Maybe the way he told this to Kaltz was harsh and not empathic. 

“I can leave you alone if you need to.” Kaltz nodded to approve with this suggestion. Verg stood up and leave the room but stopped before closing the door, “If you need anything, just call me.” 

Kaltz didn’t say anything, and just continued to cover his head with the palm of his hands. Mainly guilt and memories turned in his mind: guilt for his wife because he thought it was his fault if they were in this situation, and memories from the good days where they were together. Now that he was in the “afterlife” or a sort of, he had the time to think about a lot of thing about his past life and his actual self, a demon of grief... 

Ten years later, during a cold night, Kaltz was sitting on the edge of a rock, on the rim of a lake, where the stars were reflecting on its surface. The demon of grief liked to remember fragments of his past 10 years and over. These ten years were long and really calm, and he spent so much time in the company of Verg that they got closer over the years. At the beginning, he was not sure because Verg was rude and put some distance between them, but gradually they talked more and when they saw each other, they talked about a lot of things, all and nothing. In a way, he contributed a lot to overcome his huge sorrow, and Kaltz was calmer now, and not depressed like the firsts years of his demon life. 

Kaltz heard footsteps in the snow that have been falling hours ago. Now, the sky was clear, and a voice interrupted the silence and the sound of the footsteps.

“I knew you were here, again, at the same period. Thinking about your past again?” His voice was calm, and deep like usual, however he didn’t tease him like he often loved to do. After a small walk to join Kaltz, he stopped, standing next to him and, watching the beautiful scenery of the night in winter, he finally sat beside him. Then, Kaltz answered his question in a low tone.

“At first yes, and after a little moment, I thought about something else.” Kaltz still watched the lake, with now a little smile, something rare for him. 

“Oh, and what were you thinking about?” Verg watched him with a questioning expression.

He was still worried about Kaltz, especially about what he thought. He didn’t want Kaltz to be depressed like he was in the past. He understood him but he finds him cuter when he smiled like now. It was reassuring. 

Kaltz turned his head towards Verg with his smile still present, “I was thinking about you.” He said it in an amused tone even if he was very serious. 

He moved closer to Verg, and took his arm to cuddle him. They looked like lovers, and Verg was embarrassed, now. 

“Hey, what are you doing Kaltz? I’m not used to these things, especially from you, you know.” His face was now blushed with a light red. Kaltz rested his head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes, relaxed. 

“I know, but I wanted to be close to you right now, in this night, and maybe more.” Kaltz hugs him more with the intention to not let him go. He loses his smile, and after a little silence he speaks again.

“Thank you… For everything… After the first time I woke up as a demon, I was pessimistic and depressed a lot, and I hated you because you transformed me like that. But now that we talked a lot and that we’re closer, and that I know you more… I can say I love you, not as a friend, but as a lover. I really love you, and will always love you.” 

Kaltz was also embarrassed, realizing what he just said. Verg, shifted his arm, the one Kaltz was cuddling, to the opposed shoulder of him, causing Kaltz to be closer to Verg, feeling his warm skin. He was even more relaxed in this position, and he wanted to stay there with him, to enjoy the moment.

“You are embarrassing me, you know but… I love you too, since the first time… I couldn’t say it, I’m not used to say these kind of things…” 

Kaltz was surprised. He agreed that Verg was not the type of person to express such complicated and deep feelings. But he was happy and reassured: Verg shared his feelings.

“This is the most beautiful thing I could have from you.” He laughed a little after this, teasing Verg. It was the first time he did it. “I’m sorry, I’m just glad that we share our feelings and…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Verg leaned on him to kiss him, in a gentle manner, with a hand under his chin. The moment was perfect. Soft and romantic. Slowly, snow was falling again, enhancing the landscape. 

“I guess we’ll go home, because it’s cold. If I stay here 5 more minutes, I’ll freeze, and you don’t want a statue as boyfriend, isn’t it?” Verg was right, they would be better in their house. 

“It’s your fault, you always wear these clothes. You’re nearly half-naked like that. You aren’t a stripper.” Kaltz was laughing again. Verg could see the opportunity to tease him. He stood up, helping Kaltz to stand up as well, and answered him.

“Oh, but you don’t dislike?” Verg grinned. 

Kaltz ignored him and left without waiting for Verg. He finally stopped and turned over him.

“Weren’t you cold, Verg? If so, come with me.” 

He continued his way while Verg smiled. Kaltz didn’t know how to hide his embarrassment. Verg ran to rejoin Kaltz, and arrived to his side, he laughed and gently caressed his head. Kaltz pouted but finally came closer to Verg and cuddled him while walking to their home in this snowy night where the love did melt the ice between them.


End file.
